Hermione's Destiney
by Huntressinthewild
Summary: What would happen if Hermione Granger was never a MuggleBorn but a Pureblood? And a Malfoy at that! When Hermione is kidnapped by Deatheaters and brought to Malfoy manner to marry Voldemort, how will things go? Will her loyalties change? And will there be a tiny Voldemort on the way? Read to find out...


Chapter 1  
Hermione woke up with a start. Her room was dark apart from light coming from the hall, under the closed door. She pushed the bed cloths off her and twisted her body to look at her clock on the bedside table. It read 11:55 P.M. Hermione rubbed her eyes and was about to snuggle down back to sleep when she heard whispers coming from just outside the door.  
"Shall we take her now?" a strange voice said, Hermione pulled the covers up to her nose, just leaving her ears exposed to listen.  
"The Dark Lord said midnight Worm-tail! Don't you listen, you vile excuse for a half-wit?" said another unknown voice. Wait! No! Hermione knew that voice anywhere, she had heard enough insults aimed at her and her friends from it.  
Luscious Malfoy! What was that creep doing in her house!  
A moment or two of silence later, hermione heard:"Apologies Malfoy, but its time!" sneered another. Greyback! How many other Death-eaters were there outside her door!  
"Alright, now!" said Lucius as he knocked down her bedroom door with a flick of his wand. With that obstical out the way, seven people marched into Hermione's room armed with wands. Six were wearing Deatheater masks, but one with out was Lucius Malfoy himself.  
"Hello Hermione, time for some sleep, girl." He said as he put her under a deep sleeping charm.

When Hermione awoke again, for the second time that night, she found herself on a flagstone floor. Completely naked. As she realised this she stood up quickly, covering herself in the process. She looked around at surroundings. She was in a large, dark, what appeared to be a thrown room, alit only by two flaming torches either side of the thrown. Around her, in a sort of semi-circle shape, were many Deatheaters, some in mask. The most noticeable were Greyback and Bellatrix Lestrange standing a few feet behind her, bother wearing evil grins, well, Bella's was more psychotic. The only others without masks were the shadowy figures of the Malfoy family, huddled in the corner. Narcissa had a look of concern plastered on her pretty face, while both the males looked proud and otherwise emotionless.  
Finally, Hermione's eyes wondered to the man sitting on the throne, the man only ever described to her by her best friend, when he was torchered by him during their forth year and read about from books in the restricted section of the Hogwarts library.  
Voldermort.  
Voldermort himself was quietly chuckling at the obvious fear and confusion on the 17 year old girl's face.  
"It seems my friends, we have a guest from the Order,in our midst," the Dark Lord said loudly, receiving evil chuckles and cackles from every where but the Malfoys and Hermione.  
"Bella, if you would be so kind," said Voldermort pointing to the now shivering naked Hermione. With a smirk directed at the girl, Bellatrix pointed her wand at Hermione and suddenly she was covered in a dark green dressing gown with silver accents on the sleeves and around the hem.  
"Now isn't that better," said Voldermort, smiling darkly. Hermione slowly lifted her head and looked at him as if he had gone completely mad.  
"To business, Hermione you are most likely wandering why you have been brought to our...little gathering," again the hall erupted with chuckles, "well, it has recently come to my attention that the Malfoys over here have a new member of the family... You!" Hermione gasped in shock and started panting. "I-I-I'm a-a-a Malfoy," she said, barley much more than a whisper.  
"Yes my dear," said Voldermort still wearing his evil smile, "and just like the rest of your family, next week you will receive the dark mark. But that is not all, a few months after that you will join me and be my wife. As you were intended to do . Now , Lucius!" He yelled, his voice ringing through the hall. Lucius scuttled over to the Dark Lord stammering "ye-e-es my lord?"  
"Escort your daughter back to your manor and keep her there, I don't want her running off before the wedding. The rest of you are dismissed!" He boomed. As he said this 60 or so Deatheaters apperated out of the hall.  
"Oh and Malfoy? Do change her back into her original form won't you? Her old Mudblood form is truly repulsive." With this Narcissa and Draco gently gripped Hermione's shoulders and apporated to Malfoy Manor...


End file.
